Kidnapped By Cole
by ipod123123123123
Summary: Cole comes back wanting Phoebe and this time he will do what ever it takes to get her back, including kidnapping her. Cole knows he can't just take her, he needs leverage and help. Who else gets kidnapped along with Phoebe?
1. Setting, Plot and Other Info

_** Kidnapped By Cole **_

**Setting, Plot and Other Info**

**Summary **

Cole comes back wanting Phoebe and this time he will do what ever it takes to get her back, including kidnapping her. Cole knows he can't just take her, he needs leverage and help. Who else gets kidnapped along with Phoebe?

**SEASON **

6

**EPISODE **

After Hyde School Reunion

**EPISODE NUMBER **

#17

**CHARACTERS**

Piper Halliwell, 31 years old, Witch/Charmed One/Sister/Wife/Mother.

Leo Wyatt, 80 years old, White-lighter/ Father/Husband/Brother-In-Law.

Paige Mathews/Halliwell, 27 years old, Witch/Charmed One/ White-Lighter/Sister/Aunt.

Phoebe Halliwell 29 years old, Witch/ Charmed One/ Sister/ Aunt/ Ex-wife/Ex-mother.

Cole Turner 119 years old, Demon/ Ex-Belthorzar/ Ex-husband/ Ex-father/ Ex-brother-in-law.

Chris Halliwell 22 years old, Witch/ White-lighter/ Son/ Brother/ Nephew/ Time traveler.

Wyatt Halliwell 1 year old, Witch/ White-lighter/Twice blessed/ owner of Excalibur/ Son/ Brother/ Nephew.


	2. Power Info

_**Power Information **_

**Cole Turner **

Shimmering, fire ball, energy ball,super demon strength, potion making, immortality, cloaking, invisibility, telekinesis, sensing, mediumship, force fields, shape sifting, portal creation, regeneration, molecular deceleration, Incineration, Pressurization, Power Granting.

**Chris Halliwell **

Spell Casting, Scrying, Potion, Making, Telekinesis, orbing, Telekinetic orbing, photokinesis, Sensing, Omnilingualism, Remote orbing, Deviation, Crushing.

**Wyatt Halliwell **

Spell Casting, Potion Making, Scrying, Projection, Force Field, Telekinesis, Orbing, Healing, Photokinesis, Sensing, Combustive Orbing,Pyrokinesis, Energy Waves, Power Negation, Shrinking, Voice Manipulation, Power Swapping, Glamouring, Summoning, Deviation, Omnilingualism, Crushing, Hovering, Reconstitution, Empathy, Thermokinesis, Dream Manipulation, Cloaking, Remote Orbing, Owner of Excalibur.

**Leo Wyatt **

Spell Casting, Scrying, Potion Making, Orbing, Glamouring, Healing, Telekinesis, Hovering, Reconstitution, Sensing, Omnilingualism, Empathy, Thermokinesis, Dream Manipulation, Cloaking, Electrokinesis, Remote Orbing, Invisibility.

**Piper Halliwell **

Spell Casting, Potion making, Scrying, Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion, Power Of Three.

**Paige Matthews/Halliwell **

Spell casting, Potion Making, Scrying, Telekinetic Orbing, Deviation, Remote Orbing, Orbing, Glamouring, Hovering, Healing, Photokinesis, Sensing, Cloaking, Omnilingualism, The Power of Three.

**Phoebe Halliwell **

Spell Casting, Potion Making, Scrying, Premonition, Intuition, Sharing Visions, Levitation, Agility, Empathy, The Power of Three.


	3. What Started As An Ordinary Day

_**Chapter 1**_

**What Started As An Ordinary Day**

Chris, Piper, Leo, Paige, Phoebe and Wyatt were all sitting in the living room enjoying a demon free Saturday.

"This week has been amazing." Paige noted.

"No demon attacks." Phoebe smiled.

"No problems at the club." Piper added. Piper was folding laundry and placing it neatly into a basket. Phoebe was sitting on the couch beside Leo, Paige was sitting in the large wood chair by the window. Chris was leaning against the book shelf in the side of the room and Wyatt was sitting in his play pen playing with his toys.

"Don't jinks it." Chris teased.

"Thank you for actually giving us a demon hunting break this week." Phoebe rolled her eyes at her nephew.

"Mama." Wyatt called from his play pen by the open window. Piper looked over at her almost 2 year old son. He held up a toy tow truck with a toy puppy dog on the top.

"Truck!" He yelled laughing.

"And Wyatt has been good this week too. Right buddy?" Leo said and look over at Wyatt. Wyatt bit his lower lip in his smile and nodded.

"So I have a new idea about who leads Wyatt to turn evil." Chris stated.

"Weren't we just talking about taking a break from demon hunting?" Paige asked.

"Then we can hunt her tomorrow." Chris smiled.

"Her?" Leo asked wanting to know more about this potential threat.

"Ya, the demon of gathering. She preys on young children, turns them evil then when they are older they reek havoc on society." Chris explained.

"Sounds like that could be it." Leo nodded.

"We will worry about that tomorrow." Phoebe said. "Today I don't want to see, talk about, fight or worry about any demons." Then the windows shut, a chill fell in the room.

"What the heck..." Leo started but was cut of by a tall figure of a man appearing by the door way. The shadow got darker until the man was recognizable.

"Cole?" Said Phoebe absolutely shocked. Cole smiled.

"Hello Phoebe." No one spoke, they were either too shocked or too confused.

"Who is Cole?" Chris asked breaking the silence. Phoebe turned to him.

"Cole Turner is the half human half demon that I used to date. We got married and then I divorced him after I found out that his body was over taken by the source of all evil and was forced to vanquish him. Then Cole came back from the dead and tried to get me back. He tried to kill him self after I refused to take him back only to realize that he was immortal. So after changing history to try and get me back we were able to vanquish him." Explained Phoebe.

"Oh that Cole. Ya I've heard all about him." Chris nodded.

"Cole what the blazes are you doing here!" Piper freaked.

"Well it took me awhile to gain my strength back but I am here now and I have come to win Phoebe back." Said Cole.

"There's something new." Leo said sarcastically.

"Ohh no no no." Stressed Phoebe. "If you think that you will be getting me back you can go to hell."

"Oh I was just there. Not a nice place." Joked Cole.

"Teddy." Said Wyatt holding up his little black bear to his mom. Cole looked down at the infant and walked over to him. Wyatt put his shield up.

"Oh hello there. You must be Wyatt." Said Cole in a annoying baby voice. He leaned over the short blue play pen.

Cole waved his hand in front of Wyatt's face and muttered something. Wyatt put his shield down.

"Don't touch him!" Yelled Leo. But Cole picked him up any way.

"You are cute, I have always wanted a cute little baby like you." Cole bounced Wyatt on his hip. Cole then turned to the very distort looking family.

"And now I have one." He said and gave an evil smile.

"Cole no!" Piper yelled and got up to stop him. Cole swiped his hand and the basket of clothes flew up in Piper's face stopping her from coming towards him. Then he shimmered away with Wyatt.

"What the heck just happened?" Phoebe said not fully understanding what just took place.

"I think your mentally disturbed ex-husband just kidnapped my nephew." Paige answered.

"So much for a demon free day." She added.

"Told you not to jinks it." Chris muttered.

"Shut up Chris!" Leo snapped.

"Stop it, we need to find a way to get Wyatt back. Cole will pay with his life and this time he will stay dead." Piper stated. "Phoebe do we still have that Balthazar vanquishing potion upstairs?"

"Yes it is in one of the cupboards. I will go get it."

"We are going to need a plan." Paige mentioned.

"I don't care what the plan is, as long as it ends with Cole's death." Piper said grimly.


	4. Persuading

**Okay, so every body posts this on their story and it does get really annoying but I will say it any ways. I am so sorry it took so long for me to update. I have been re editing this story like crazy, I made it twice as long than it started out as. I hope you like this chapter.**

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**Persuading **_

At Cole's apartment, Cole was sitting on the large tan colored sofa playing with Wyatt. There were brand new toys spread all around the room. Stuffed animals, toy trucks, small people figurines, thin card board books and rubber balls.

"Are you having fun Wyatt?" Cole asked Wyatt who was sitting at the end of the couch playing with a stuffed snake.

"Snake!" Wyatt yelled and held the life size plush up by its neck. Cole was happy to finally meet his nephew. He had died before Wyatt was born. Cole has always loved kids, he wanted to have kids with Phoebe, before everything happened. Then he heard and jingle right before the door opened.

"Why did I orb in out side?" Phoebe asked.

"I put a spell on the apartment so that no magic can be used in it. Since when can you orb." He joked.

"Paige orbed me." She sassed.

"Oh yes, how is Paige doing?" He mocked.

"Cole, you have to give Wyatt back." She ordered ignoring his question.

"Oh do I now?" Asked Cole raising his eye brows.

"Please, he needs to be with his parents not a psycho like you." She protested.

"Oh yes because calling a person a psycho is the best way to get them to do what you want." He cocked his head to the side.

"Don't take your problems with me out on him."

"You know maybe this isn't about you, maybe I just want to spend some quality time with my nephew? You know I love kids."

"Cole I'm not an idiot, I know what this is about."

"Oh do you now?"

"Yes I do. You are doing what you always do, doing evil things to try and get me back."

"Close."

"Then what is it?"

"If I tell you, it will ruin the surprise."

"You really are crazy, what happened to you?"

"You did, after I fell in love with you I could never get out. It's like you have me under a spell, like I have no other motive in life but to have you by my side."

Cole-"

"No Phoebe, you just don't get it. I don't want you back."

"What?"

"I need you back. I need you."

"But I don't need you, not any more." Then they heard a jingle. Paige and Piper came in.

"Piper throw the potion!" Yelled Paige. Piper through a small bottle of green liquid and it hit Cole square in the chest. Nothing.

"Ha, have you forgotten that when ever I come back from the waste land I am immortal? It's the only way I can come back, to have enough power that I am immortal." Said Cole with an smirky smile.

"Wyatt, come to mommy." Said Piper looking at her son. Wyatt crawled off the couch and started for his mother. Cole walked up and stood in front of Wyatt.

"No Wyatt, stay here." He instructed.

"Wyatt orb." Piper encouraged.

"Sorry I gave him a potion so he does not have powers and orbing powers don't work on him, in fact no powers work here except mine of course." Cole explained.

"Cole, come on. He's 1, you're better than this." Piper begged.

"Am I?" He questioned.

"Yes you are, you can't kidnap a child. That's not you, you couldn't do something that this" Piper reasoned. Cole looked at the persistent girls.

"I believe I just did." He said emotionless. Paige put her hands on her sister backs, looked at them and shook her head sadly.

"Why can't you just stay dead." She asked and they went out the door and orbed home.

Later Leo orbed in.

"Hey, Leo long time no see." Cole smiled after noticing the angry man come in.

"I'm not playing that game Cole." Leo shook his head.

"Huh. You got nothing but boring since I've been gone." Cole stated.

"Why can't you just stay gone?" Leo questioned.

"You know, Paige asked the same thing. But it seems that neither of you understand that my love for Phoebe is so strong that death can't even keep me away." Cole said very poetically. Leo shook his head in frustration.

"Cole this is stupid! Give me my son back." Leo directed.

"Ummmm." Cole pretended to ponder. "Don't think so."

Leo glared than walked up to Cole till his face was mere inches away from Cole's.

"I'm not afraid of you." Cole stated.

"I love my son more than any thing, I will do what ever it takes to get him back. You should be afraid of me." Leo breathed.

"You need to leave." Ordered Cole.

"I'm not leaving with out my son."

"Then you will be here a long time because I am not giving him up."

"Why?"

"Because he is my company until I get Phoebe." Leo was angry at Cole for doing this, for involving Wyatt in this constant struggle of getting Phoebe back. Suddenly he sprinted for Wyatt. Cole shimmered in front of Wyatt and used telekinesis to make Leo fly backwards against the door.

"He's mine now. But I'm always willing to bargain." Said Cole. Leo stood up frustrated that he could do nothing to save Wyatt.

"You will never get Phoebe back. But I will get my son back." Said Leo between gritted teeth. And left the apartment.

Later Chris barged in.

"Hello, can I help you?" Asked Cole with a confused look.

"Yea! I want my brother back!" Yelled Chris.

"Oh yes you are the time traveling brother, I thought you looked familiar." He pointed out.

"I'm here for my brother." Chris repeated.

"You know I've done my research on you. You come back from the future to save your brother from turning into the source of all evil, how heroic. But you know I have been the source of all evil once and frankly it's not that bad."

"He killed our whole family!" Chris said.

"And where was I in this future?"

"You weren't there, the only reason I know who you are is because Aunt Phoebe told me stories about how much of a pain you are."

"Well you know all about changing the future, so when you go back I will be there and if Wyatt does turn evil I will protect Phoebe from him because I am more powerful than him.

"Not there, there he has every powerful demon under his control and you wouldn't stand a chance. But it doesn't matter because we are going to get Wyatt back and stop him from turning evil."

"You people just don't give up." Cole shook his head.

"My brother, now!" Barked Chris.

"Wyatt and I are having a family day, I'm still his uncle." Explained Cole.

"No, you and Phoebe got divorced, your not family, you will never be family!" Expressed Chris. Cole's expression turned sour and he glided towards Chris and pined him against a wall.

"That's no way to talk to family." Cole smirked

"You're not my family." Chris struggled.

"What? You mean I'm not you favorite uncle?" Cole asked fake astonished.

"You'll be my Uncle when I drop dead." Spat Chris.

"I can arrange that if you'd like. " Chipped Cole.

"Let me go." Chris said sternly. Cole looked down at Chris. He was only about an inch talker than him but it was enough to make him look superior and frightening.

"If I let you go, will you leave?" Cole asked.

"Not with out Wyatt." Chris answered. Cole rolled his eyes then brought his knee up into Chris' gut. Chris doubled over in pain while still being pinned to the wall.

"Now lets try that again. I think it's time for you to leave, what do you think?"

"Fine!" Chris growled. Cole let Chris go and he backed away from him. Chris held his aching stomach.

"We will get Wyatt back." Chris said surely.

"You can try." Cole challenged.

**There you have it, chapter 2. Sorry for the lack of length but I am terrible at that. If you like the story please tell you friends. If there is something you want to see in later chapters then leave me a review. Keep tuning in for more updates I will try to get them up sooner next time.**


End file.
